


The World, Ending

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: The world is endingor: Simon is coming to terms with the end of the world as he knows it
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The World, Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for COC2019 day 19 prompt: apocalypse.

**Simon**

It’s difficult to focus properly when the world’s ending. Trust me, I know. It’s the position I’m currently in after all. Well, I’m currently in hiding, but that’s mostly biding my time awaiting the actual end of the world. 

Things happened quite quickly, towards the end; as society collapsed more and more, the faster everything else collapsed, too. 

I’d lost contact with Penny for - I don’t even know how long ago now, but it felt like years. Baz I’d talked with after, I know that much, but it was quite some time ago I last laid eyes on the love of my life. 

The world outside, what is left of it, is growing steadily darker, and I can feel that the end is nigh. I feel some sense of loss, a niggling sadness, that I won’t see tomorrow’s sunrise - will never actually see a sunrise again. 

I’m doomed to eternal darkness, and I have accepted this, but - well, I do and will miss Baz. And Penny.

And scones. By Crowley, I will miss scones. 

I never got to have a cat - none of the foster homes had one, either, so I guess it just wasn’t meant to be for me. 

I can feel it, the end closing in. It’s getting harder to breathe. I close my eyes, and hope I’ll fall asleep before the end.

“C’mon Simon, it’s not the end of the world,” Baz says, voice muffled by the duvet I’ve covered myself in.

“Baz. She said ‘enjoy your food’, and do you know what I said?” I reply, not bothering to crawl out from under the duvet - or the bed, for that matter. “I said ‘you too’. I said ‘you too’ to the cashier.”

“Are you the first, do you think?” I can hear how exasperated he is.

“No, but I can never show my face outside again,” I whine, pulling the duvet further over my head in the process. 

“Listen if you don’t come out from under the bed now, I’ll have to call Bunce so she can yell at you until you come out.”

“Oh, do call Penny, I’d like to say farewell.” I realise I don’t look anything at all like the heroine in Victorian dramas, but that’s kind of what I’m imagining me as right now. I decide not to tell anyone about that, because that’s not the thing anyone ought to tell anyone at all. Ever.

All of a sudden something grabs my feet and pulls. As my face clears the edge of the bed, Baz bursts into peals of laughter as the full burrito situation currently going on with me and the duvet.

“Oh, babe,” he says fondly, crouching down by my head. I glare at him sullenly, and in return, he only laughs and flops down on me. It’s the single most ungraceful thing I’ve seen him do. I can imagine the  _ oomph _ I release isn’t all that beauteous either, but I’m a far less graceful person than him. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“I know, but can’t you let me sulk in peace?”

“Not when you’re being an overdramatic asshole, no.”

“Love you too, Baz.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all worried a bit, at least.


End file.
